Philia
by flowerymind
Summary: There's unrequited love but there's no unrequited friendship.


A/N: so last semester I got to learn philosophy and I'm not satisfied with the score (sighs). And the only thing I remember is the definition of Philosophy itself, the love of wisdom. As I remember the _philo_ part came from _philia_ that means brotherly love or friendship. But there are four kind of loves according to ancient Greek, philia, eros, agape, and storge. And I think _philia_ describes Shinichi and Shiho relationship(?) very well.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. If I own the entire Detective Conan series ShinShi would be the endgame to this never ending manga.

* * *

Philia

Eros, Agape, and Storge are selfish. The form of unconditional love.

Only Philia allows a discussion that would go deeper between two people or more.

Only Philia that will make you wonder whether it is friendship, love, or both of them combined.

There's unrequited love, but there's no unrequited friendship.

 _No one would choose to live without friends even if he had all the other goods_

Shinichi visits his long time neighbor without any reason since he doesn't need one anyway. It's just life is a bit boring for him nowadays. Oh, maybe he just found a reason. Ever since he returned to his old life after Haibara gave him the permanent antidote and the organization fell, he feels like life is not as exciting and as fulfilling as before. It's like something is missing, and he is incomplete without it. And without knowing he was on his way to a house next to his.

He doesn't even knock at the door and just get in without giving any notice to the ones living there.

"It's not your house so you should knock at least once before you get in." He can hear a voice so soft yet so cold from the living room, but oddly he feels warm. A woman reading a fashion magazine is there with a cup of coffee accompanying her.

"It's not like I'm a stranger. I've been a regular here ever since I can walk." It's true though, Agasa-hakase would immediately know that it was him. This house is like his second house for him. Yes he was living at Kogoro's house but it's not for a long time and oddly he doesn't missing live there with Kogoro and Ran though he really likes Ran's cook.

"If you are looking for hakase, he is not here. He went for a reunion with his college friends and will be back in 2 days." She said as she still reads the magazine. So that's why he didn't see his car outside before.

"No, I'm not looking for him. I don't even know why my feet brought me here. Seems like my legs have their own mind." He said honestly. He sits beside that woman casually.

"I thought you are busy dealing with cases and your girlfriend." She said as she turns a page.

"As much as I like solving cases, I need a break too. At least I will not stumble upon murder at my own house or neighborhood."

"I hope so since I've had enough already. I'm enjoying my life without corpse near me. Even more the magnet." She calmly sips the coffee and shuts her eyes enjoying it while pretending she is doing just fine without him around her. Because honestly she's missing those times when they were solving cases together, when she assisted him everytime he needed her. She missed her friend, her partner.

"Geez, seriously can you say something good about me after weeks we haven't see each other? It's not like I'm calling you everytime I need a help." _Though I really wanted to call you everytime I need one._ No one can understand his train of thoughts and give him the knowing smiles everytime he find a clue or solve the cases.

"Oh? Is there something good about you beside reckless, arrogant, and overprotective detective?" she raises an eyebrow and finally looks at him. Sure he has good sides of him too. _Geez, this infuriating woman,_ he thought.

"Haha.. you sure know all the bad sides." Suddenly, though he doesn't look at her, his eyes turn serious and relief at the same time, "At least someone is safe and sound and I don't have to worry she will leave me someday."

She stops reading her magazine and takes a deep breath, "You sound so sure she will never leave you, huh?" She sounds playful but she feels all the memories and nostalgia suddenly attack her.

 _Because I will chase you wherever you leave to. And you are still here after all. I think I found another reason why am I here again. To make sure you are still near me._

"Because I think she feels content to continue her life near me and I feel content to see her still around me. No one would choose to live without friends even if he had all the other goods." He turns to her and gives her his most sincere smile.

She can't stop her lips not to give him her best smile. "And maybe because she will never have someone to discuss about little things, though most of time she likes to argue more with him, and someone to tease to if she ever leave you." She turns another page of her magazine, "And no one to keep you on your feet of course."

He just lets out a chuckle. He doesn't need to reply or add the list. He just need to make sure she is still around and will always be there everytime he comes to her. He just need someone equal to him to make little conversations interesting, exciting, and discover or realize something that wasn't there before while getting deeper into it. He just need someone to understand him and his true self. And he is grateful to have this woman beside him as his partner to do those things for him. And he will do the same for her.

And thus he found the reasons why is he there again.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if there are some grammatical errors or wrong definition regarding Philia.


End file.
